modrinafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
Angeli ljubezni
Pozdravljeni, tole stran namenjamo Ljubezenskim angelom in njihovim nasvetom ter pomoči pri ohranjanju vseh oblik odnosov, partnerstva, š eposebej v ljubezni ter nasveti kako razvijati ljubezen do sebe in svojih bližnjih. V spodnjih zavihkih so po mesecih objavljeni dnevni nasveti in druge oblike pomoči in vodstva s strani Ljubezenskih angelov. 'Leto 2014 - 2015' December= Torek, 9.12.2014 Dajte svoji zvezi priložnost. Ukvarjajte s svojo zvezo, saj angeli vidijo, da je zveza vredna napora. Čeprav imate težave, jih je možno pozdraviti. Vendar pa se boste morali zavezati partnerstvu, da boste tako zagotovili najboljše možnosti za uspeh. Poskušajte irazumeti vašo vlogo in vlogo partnerja v tem odnosu in na podlagi ugotovitev naredite korak naprej. Sreda, 10.12.2014 Najprej ljubite sebe, kajti vaše samospoštovanje povečuje vašo privlačnost. Bolj ko ljubite sebe takšnega, kot pač ste, večja je vaša sposobnost, da občutite ljubezen drugih. Pomembno je, da ljubite najprej sebe, še posebej tedaj, ko se pripravljate na naslednjo razmerje ali zdravite zvezo, v kateri ste. Ko pridobite samospoštovanje, boste v svoje življenje pritegnili več ljubečih ljudi. To pa bo vodilo k zdravim prijateljskim odnosom in k ljubezenskim zvezam, ki bodo temeljile na obojestranskem spoštovanju. Četrtek, 11.12.2014 Ne glede na vse dosedanje poskuse ohranitve zveze, pa lahko pride tudi čas ločitve od partnerja. Ločitev je sicer možna tudi zaradi nenadne smrti. Ločitev od partnerja pa nujno ne pomeni stalno ločitev, saj gre lahko tudi za začasno partnerjevo odsotnost zaradi poslovnega potovanja ipd. V katerem koli primeru se lahko obrnete na nas angele in prosite za pomoč in podporo v tem obdobju. V tem obdobju vam lahko angeli pomagajo odkriti globoko zdravljenje, ki vas pripravi za sledeči del partnerskega popotovanja. Petek, 12.12.2014 Angeli vam svetujejo, da je prišel čas, da se osvobodite. Morda se že nekaj časa počutite kot da bi bili ujeti in ne najdete vrat za izhod od ujetosti. Morda ste hote ali nehote prepustili vodenje nekomu drugemu, da ima nadzor nad vašim življenjem, morda pa se počutite zadušene v partnerstvu ali v službi, na delovnem mestu oziroma pri poslu. Pomembno je, da se poglobite vase in našli boste področje izvora tega vašega neprijetnega občutka. Lahko se celo vprašate: "Na kakšne načine se počutim omejen ali utesnjen?" Zaupajte odgovorom, ki jih boste prejeli. Vedite, da se bo vaše življenje nemudoma spremenilo na bolje takoj, ko se boste zavezali, da boste ponovno prevzeli nadzor nad svojim življenjem. To pa bo vodilo k večji zmožnosti, da ljubite sebe, svojega partnerja, svoje bližnje in svoje izkušnje. Sobota, 13.12.2014 Za danes nam angeli ljubezni sporočajo, da si zaslužimo ljubezen. Angeli ljubezni nas spodbujajo pri iskanju velike ljubezni, tako da nam dajo vedeti, da smo je vredni. Če imamo težke življenjske izkušnje, smo morda nehote krivili sebe in se počutili nevredne naklonjenosti in ljubezni. Vendar moramo ozavestiti, da smo vsi čudovita ljubeča bitja, vredna ljubezni ne glede na to, kaj nam je kdo rekel ali naredil. Bolj kot bomo klicali trditve, da smo vredni ljubezni, da smo ljubljeni in ljubeči, več tovrstnih izkušenj se nam bo uresničevalo. Namreč, prav take trditve, ki jim rečemo afirmacije, nam pomagajo sprejeti duhovno resnico na globoki nezavedni ravni, kar nam pomaga, da tako pritegnemo ljubeče ljudi, odnose in okoliščine. |-| Januar 2015= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. thumb|left |-| Februar= Third tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. Slika:Atlantida.jpg |-| Marec= Third tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. Kategorija:Angeli Kategorija:Duhovna bitja Kategorija:Svetlobna bitja